


First Sun of Autumn

by Pastel__Vagabond



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Monsters, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel__Vagabond/pseuds/Pastel__Vagabond
Summary: She is a god and She comes with the sun.





	First Sun of Autumn

“She comes now, martyr.”

He sighed, eyes still heavy from an uneasy sleep, and glared up at the old woman.

“I’m not a fucking martyr,” his voice was scratchy from disuse, “I’ve got no plans to die for your cause.”

Behind him on the lower part of the hill, he could hear footsteps and soft muttering drawing nearer to the tree. Lips twisting into a deep scowl, he spat on the ground beside him. Looks like he’d have an audience.

“You dishonor Her with your behaviour,” the wise woman hissed, “You were brought to us  _for_ Her-”

“Fuck you! Nothing brought me here but a bottle of Sambuca and your fucking goons back there. You kidnapped me, lady, and tied me to a tree. That doesn’t sound too much like  _fate_ to me.”

He sniffed, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill over. He’d been hearing about this  _Her_ for the last week, through biting winds and heavy rain, everytime one of those nuts brought him a blanket or food he’d be subjected to a goddamn homily about his good fortune, about the wealth and power  _She_ would lavish upon him.

At this point, wealth and power meant as much as shit to him, though he wouldn’t mind taking a swing at  _Her_ , whoever  _She_ was.

“You understand very little,” the old woman muttered, “We must continue the tradition. She must never be alone. She must be indulged.”

“Sounds like a good amount of bullshit to me.”

She only hummed and he watched her tilt her head up, eyes twinkling, a small smile twitching on her face.

“She comes with the sun.”

His eyes followed hers. What was previously a sky the soft dark blue of night was now streaked with a dusty red and orange. It was dawn and the sun was rising.

The soft murmuring behind him had now turned into excited chatter; he could even hear some of them singing cheerfully as the sky continued to brighten. A sharp trill sounded on the other side of the hill, followed by a scream he could feel in his bones.

_“Here!”_  the wise woman shouted, unable to contain herself,  _“Here Great Lady!”_

“Shut the fuck up!” he hissed, eyes darting back and forth between the woman and the crest of the hill, where the sun continued to rise.

As his eyes turned back to the peak, his heart skipped a beat. Something was climbing up from the other side and it nearly blotted out the rising sun. It’s silhouette was human but it’s neck and arms were too long and it crept along on all fours, looking like some kind of great spider.

_“Hoh, hooooh_ shit what the fuck?”

The singing rose in a crescendo behind him and the thing cocked it’s head to the side, listening. Then it started to approach, slowly, tentatively, and as it did, the light of the sun illuminated it’s face. It was that of a barn owl, white down feathers ruffling in the morning breeze. He couldn’t tell if it was a mask or not and at this point, he was too afraid to ask.

“Holy fuck, fuck this shit get me outta here,” he pleaded, eyes locked on the thing that was coming ever closer, “You crazy motherfuckers, let me go.”

The thing, Her,  _whatever it was,_  continued it’s slow approach and the closer it got, the more he could make out. Golden fur covered the abnormally long neck and moss seemed to grow in patches across it’s skin. It wore a cloak of animal fur across its body and it’s long golden hair fell limply past its hunched shoulders.

He watched in horror as a pair of arms unfolded on it’s back like wings, palms up, reaching high into the air. Then the air was filled with a croaking wail and he bit his lip to keep from screaming. No one else seemed to have a problem with the horrid sound, only raising their voices higher, sounding, if anything, more jovial.

The shrieking continued with the song and he had to wonder if this fucked up thing was trying to sing along. His heart had gone cold in his chest and tears were flowing freely now, rage and terror coursing through his veins, threatening to explode.

**_“SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU ABSOLUTE SHITSTAINS! FUCK YOU AND YOUR FUCKED UP GOD OVER THERE AND YOUR STUPID SONG! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!”_ **

**_…_ **

There was silence then, but more than silence. Tension sparked in the air around him as no one even dared to breath. He was crying openly now, though he didn’t give a shit. He was witnessing the arrival of a god and he was terrified.

In front of him,  _She_ cocked Her head to the side, struck silent by the outburst but seemingly not understanding what had been said. She understood the sound of weeping though, and felt the fear that clustered like a knot before Her.

He watched as She crept closer, fingers digging into the dirt, and with each step Her croaking voice got louder, renewing the song until the forest was once again filled with joyful caroling. She stood inches from him now, both pairs of arms reaching down to inspect him even as he kicked and struggled against the bonds that held him to the tree.

All the while She sang, Her guttural voice filling his ears till they bled, for this was the Song of Harvest, of plenty and thanksgiving. Her voice was jubilant, the old woman had done this enough times to tell. Their god was gladsome and pleased, even as the martyr cursed Her.

The sun had risen. The Harvest had begun, and all was joyful and merry.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my writing blog on tumblr for more like this @sir-degare!


End file.
